Kleine Schritte Teil 3 Neue Situationen
by Cream
Summary: Der Einzug eines neuen Mitbewohners ins Haus der Jacksons bringt neue Probleme mit sich.


Autor: Cream eMail: Cream0575@aol.com Fandom: Stargate SG1 Staffel: 4, direkt nach Episode "Die Rückkehr d. Osiris" Rating: PG Hauptpersonen: D, andere Typ der Story: AU (Altern.Univ.), Hurt/Comfort, Humor und ein bisschen Action und Romantik Zusammenfassung: Der Einzug eines neuen Mitbewohners ins Haus der Jacksons bringt neue Probleme mit sich.  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. und Double Secret Production etc.. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors! Warnung: Diese Geschichte ist ziemlich schmalzig, aber die Idee ging mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf und ich hatte einfach zu viel Spaß beim Schreiben! Allerdings wird geflucht und ein kleines Pelztier muss leider sein Leben lassen! Aber keine Panik, kein echter Zwerghamster ist bei der Entstehung dieser Geschichte in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden! Ich habe auch gar keinen! ( Feedback: Sehr, sehr gerne solange sie konstruktiv ist!!! "Flames" werden ausgelacht.  
Titel: Kleine Schritte Teil 3: Neue Situationen by Cream  
Zwei Monate waren vergangen und der Alltag im Hause Jackson war mehr oder weniger eingekehrt. Es hatte Daniel einiges an Zeit, Geduld und Nerven gekostet sich an seinen kleinen Sohn zu gewöhnen, aber er genoss jede einzelne Minute, die er mit seinem Kind verbringen konnte.  
  
Der Tip von General Hammond hatte sich als ein wahrer Glückstreffer erwiesen und bald konnten Vater und Sohn in ein kleines Haus mit Garten umziehen, welches in einer ruhigen Wohngegend am Stadtrand von Colorado Springs lag.  
  
Seit fast zwei Wochen besuchte Johnny vormittags den nahegelegenen Kindergarten, was Daniel endlich wieder die Möglichkeit gab im Stargatecenter seiner Arbeit nachzukommen, wenn auch nur Halbtags. Alles was er aus Zeitmangel nicht mehr in seinem Büro erledigen konnte, nahm er mit nach Hause und erledigte es, wenn er Johnny abends ins Bett gebracht hatte.  
  
Daniel war eigentlich recht zufrieden damit, wie er sein und Johnny's Leben miteinander arrangiert hatte. Er war froh endlich wieder zur Arbeit in den Cheyenne Berg fahren zu können und mit Kollegen zu fachsimpeln. Andererseits fand er auch noch genug Zeit, um sich um Johnny zu kümmern.  
  
Allerdings dachte er auch noch sehr oft darüber nach wie schön es wäre, weiterhin mit SG1 auf Mission durch das Stargate gehen zu können. Doch stattdessen haben sein Team und der General darauf bestanden, ihn nur noch für Notfälle durch das Stargate zu schicken und dann auch nur, wenn kein anderer Archäologe/Anthropologe/Linguist für so eine Aufgabe in Frage kam. Mit anderen Worten: Daniel hatte das Gefühl beruflich auf die Reservebank abgeschoben worden zu sein. Aber man konnte eben nicht alles haben, schliesslich ging es hierbei in erster Linie um Johnny und der brauchte seinen Vater.  
  
Seine Freunde waren für ihn eine grosse Unterstützung. Jack, Sam und Teal´C hatten bei Johnny automatisch die Rollen der Onkel und Tante eingenommen und sprangen so oft es ging für Daniel ein. Sei es um Johnny vom Kindergarten abzuholen oder um auch mal mit ihm einkaufen zu fahren, wenn Daniel zu beschäftigt war und es ihre eigene Zeit gerade erlaubte. Ganz besonders Jack gefiel sich in seiner Rolle als "Ersatz-Daddy" und widmete dem kleinen Jungen besonders viel seiner Freizeit. In dem grossen Ahornbaum hinter dem Jackson-Haus hatte Jack ihm zu seinem Fünften Geburtstag sogar ein Baumhaus gebaut, dass von dem Tag an zu Johnny's Lieblingsplatz wurde.  
  
~~~  
  
Daniel arbeitete gerade an einer wichtigen Übersetzung, als er das Öffnen der Eingangstür hörte. Kurz darauf kam Johnny grinsend und aufgeregt in sein Arbeitszimmer gelaufen und schob einen kleinen Käfig auf seinen Schreibtisch, unbedacht darüber, dass dieser übersäht war mit Büchern, Notizen und ausgedruckten Texten, die Daniel für seine Arbeit benötigte.  
  
"Sei bitte vorsichtig, Johnny," ermahnte ihn Daniel, als ein paar Notizen drohten von der Arbeitsfläche zu rutschen.  
  
Während er misstrauisch den Inhalt des Käfigs genauer beäugte sah er, wie Jack gerade sein Arbeitszimmer betrat. Ein verdächtiges Kribbeln stieg ihm auf einmal in die Nase und Daniel griff schnell nach einer Packung Taschentücher, die er immer in seiner Schreibtischschublade aufbewahrte.  
  
"Okaaaay, was ist DAS?"  
  
fragte Daniel die beiden, bevor ihm ein kräftiges HATSCHU! entfuhr und er in sein Taschentuch schneuzte. In dem Käfig stand ein kleines Holzhäuschen, in dem etwas graues, pelziges zu sehen war. Jack erkannte, dass Daniel bereits eine Abwehrhaltung einnahm und sich mit seinem Schreibtischstuhl langsam aber stetig von dem Käfig entfernte, mit einem Blick von ungläubigem Terror in seinen Augen.  
  
"Das ist Stoffel," verkündete der kleine Junge stolz, als benötigte es keiner weiteren Erklärungen.  
  
"Stoffel?!" Daniel hob überrascht seine Augenbrauen und warf Jack einen drohenden Blick zu, gefolgt von einem weiteren HATSCHU!  
  
Der konnte sich vor Schadenfreude das Lachen kaum verkneifen.  
  
"Stoffel ist das Kindergarten-Maskottchen, Daniel. Jedes Kind darf abwechselnd diesen Zwerghamster für eine Woche mit zu sich nach Hause nehmen. Tja, und diese Woche haben Sie und Johnny die Ehre."  
  
Daniel schoss seinem Freund und SG1-Teamführer einen Blick zu, der keinen Zweifel darüber offen ließ, auf welchen Planeten er ihn am liebsten schiessen würde. Auch Jack erkannte diesen Blick und eine Gänsehaut lief ihm über den Rücken.  
  
"Und es ist keinem von Euch vielleicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich ALLERGISCH gegen Pelztiere sein könnte?!?!"  
  
keuchte Daniel und er spürte bereits den Protest seiner Lungen gegen die feinen Tierhaare. Hinzu kam erneut das lästige Kribbeln in der Nase.  
  
HATSCHU! *Schniff*  
  
"Wissen Sie, Jack. Der Spruch 'Nur über meine Leiche' könnte in diesem Fall vielleicht zutreffen!"  
  
"Sorry, Daniel. Ist es wirklich so schlimm?"  
  
fragte Jack etwas besorgt als er sah, wie Daniels Augen allmählich anschwollen. Er wusste genau, dass Daniel unter Heuschnupfen litt, aber es war ihm völlig neu, dass auch Tierhaare zu seinen Allergien gehörten.  
  
"Na ja, tödlich wird es wohl nicht sein, allerdings hält sich der Spass bei mir durchaus in Grenzen!" HAAATSCHU!  
  
Johnny war sichtlich enttäuscht über die mangelnde Freude seines Vaters. Er hatte geglaubt, dass sich sein Daddy genauso über Stoffel freuen würde wie er, doch jetzt bekam er langsam Angst, dass er ihm vielleicht nicht erlauben würde Stoffel im Haus zu behalten. Es sei denn...  
  
"Dad? Wenn Stoffel die ganze Zeit bei mir im Zimmer bleibt, darf er DANN hier bleiben? Bitte?"  
  
Johnny blinzelte Daniel mit seinen grossen blauen Augen an und schob schmollend seine Unterlippe vor. In der kurzen Zeit, seit er und sein Vater sich kennen gelernt hatten, hatte er eines schnell rausgefunden. Und zwar, dass sein Daddy seinem 'Hundewelpenblick' einfach nichts abschlagen konnte.  
  
Und auch dieses Mal ging der Punkt wieder an Jackson Junior. Überglücklich verschwand Johnny mit Zwerghamster Stoffel in seinem Kinderzimmer. Daniel hoffte bloss, dass ihm seine Kindergärtnerin genau erklärt hatte, wie man dieses Tier pflegen musste. Falls nicht, musste eben Jack dran glauben.  
  
HATSCHU! "Oi." *Schneuz*  
  
~~~  
  
Am Abend hatte sich Daniels allergische Reaktion auf Stoffel, dank der von nun an ständig geschlossenen Kinderzimmertür, wieder einigermaßen gelegt und er und Johnny saßen zusammen gekuschelt vor dem Fernseher und aßen Popcorn. Johnny erzählte Daniel in allen Einzelheiten, was er an diesem Tag im Kindergarten noch alles erlebt hatte.  
  
Während Daniel seinem Sohn dabei zuhörte, glaubte er heraus zu hören, dass Johnny sich dort anscheinend unterfordert fühlte. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Kindern war Johnny bereits in der Lage zu lesen und zu schreiben sowie einfachere Rechenaufgaben zu lösen. Daniel bemühte sich bewusst in diesem Augenblick weniger an seine liegengebliebene Arbeit zu denken und stattdessen seine Aufmerksamkeit seinem Sohn zu widmen. Er nahm sich vor, bei nächster Gelegenheit Johnny's Kindergärtnerin anzusprechen und über eine vielleicht bessere Lösung für Johnny zu sprechen, in der er sich hoffentlich wohler fühlen würde.  
  
Mittlerweile war die Zeit gekommen für einen kleinen Jungen schlafen zu gehen. Daniel schob das gähnende, halbherzig protestierende Kind zuerst ins Badezimmer, steckte es dann in seinen Harry-Potter-Pyjama und anschließend in sein Bett, wo ihm sogleich die Augen zufielen.  
  
Nachdem Daniel ihn ordentlich zugedeckt hatte, schlich er mit schnellem Schritt und kribbelnder Nase wieder aus dem Kinderzimmer, vorbei am offenen Käfig von Zwerghamster Stoffel, dem er jedoch keine Beachtung geschenkt hatte. Eilig schloss er die Tür hinter sich, um Johnny nicht durch den bevorstehenden Nieser wieder aufzuwecken, der ihm jede Sekunde zu entkommen drohte. Schnell versuchte er diesen zu unterdrücken und presste sich im letzten Augenblick seine Hand vor Mund und Nase.  
  
HA!-pfffffft.  
  
//Verdammter Hamster// dachte sich Daniel, bevor er zurück ins Wohnzimmer ging, den Fernseher ausschaltete, die Sicherheitsschlösser an der Vor- und Hintertür kontrollierte und das Licht löschte. Anschließend ging er in sein Arbeitszimmer und machte sich wieder an die noch unvollendete Übersetzung.  
  
~~~  
  
Verschlafen betrat Daniel am nächsten Morgen sein Arbeitszimmer, um die fertiggestellte Übersetzung für die Arbeit einzustecken, die er auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen gelassen hatte. Er neigte gelegentlich zu vergessen, seine Arbeit wieder zurück ins Stargatecenter mitzunehmen, wenn er in der morgendlichen Hektik das Haus verließ. Doch was er stattdessen an diesem Morgen vorfand, ließ ihn fast den Schlag treffen. Blass vor Schreck starrte er entsetzt auf das Chaos, dass sich vor ihm ausbreitete.  
  
Konfetti. Nichts als Schnipsel waren übrig geblieben von der sorgfältig zusammen gestellten Präsentationsmappe und des darin eingefassten Stapels ausgedruckter Textseiten, die einmal eine wichtige Übersetzungsarbeit gewesen war. Als er wieder Kontrolle über seine Gliedmaßen gefunden hatte und langsam um seinen Schreibtisch trat, stieß er auf eine eindeutige 'Hinterlassenschaft' des Übeltäters, der zweifelsohne dieses Disaster verursacht hatte. Daniel spürte, wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss, als er seine Wut in den Raum brüllte.  
  
"STOOOOFFEEELL!!!"  
  
Wenig später stand Johnny in seinem Kinderpyjama in der Tür zum Arbeitszimmer und beobachtete seinen Dad dabei, wie er mit einem Staubsauger einen Haufen Papierschnipsel vom Fussboden und von seinem Schreibtisch saugte. Als er seinen Vater brüllen gehört hatte und Stoffels offenen Hamsterkäfig sah, hatte er einen furchtbaren Schreck bekommen. Und als er nun seinem Daddy ins Gesicht sah, erkannte er, dass seine Stirn in Falten lag und leise vor sich hin grummelte.  
  
"Daddy?" versuchte Johnny die Aufmerksamkeit seines Vaters zu wecken.  
  
"Der Hamster geht noch heute wieder zurück in den Kindergarten, John. Das heisst, sofern er wieder auftauchen sollte."  
  
Der Klang von Daniels Stimme machte klar, dass er keinen Widerspruch duldete. Johnny stand noch immer wie angewurzelt in der Tür und blickte erschüttert zu Boden.  
  
"Nein, Daddy," flüsterte Johnny, doch Daniel war zu sauer um nachzugeben.  
  
Ausserdem war es immer noch besser, dass Tier wieder in den Kindergarten zu bringen, als wenn es ihm in die Hände fallen und er es zu Hamsterragout verarbeiten würde.  
  
Eigentlich ging es Daniel auch weniger darum, dass der Nager seine Ausdrucke zerschreddert hatte. Schließlich hatte er alles auf seinem Laptop gespeichert und musste lediglich nochmal neu ausdrucken und eine neue Präsentationsmappe anlegen. Sicher kostete das wieder einiges an Zeit, aber es war durchaus noch bis zur Missionsbesprechung mit General Hammond zu schaffen.  
  
Daniel hatte einfach das Gefühl, als ob er über sein Leben keine richtige Kontrolle mehr hatte. Pläne die er gemacht hatte, lösten sich regelmäßig wieder in Luft auf, ganz egal worum es sich handelte. Und die zusätzliche Verantwortung, die ihm nun für seinen kleinen Sohn auferlegt worden war, verstärkte diesen Eindruck noch. Er hatte immer öfter das Gefühl überfordert und machtlos zu sein.  
  
Ein lautes FLUPP und ein heftiger Rückstoß im Ansaugrohr des aufheulenden Staubsaugers rissen Daniel wieder aus seinen Gedanken. Schnell schaltete er den Staubsauger aus und blickte verdutzt ins innere des Ansaugrohres. Plötzlich schwante ihm, was er gerade womöglich eingesaugt hatte, während er den Sauger in die unterste Ecke seines Schreibtisches gehalten hatte.  
  
"Oh Gott," murmelte er leise und sah stutzig zu seinem Sohn rüber.  
  
Johnny's Kinn begann zu beben, als ihm Tränen in die Augen schossen. Ihm war der gleiche Gedanke gekommen wie seinem Vater.  
  
"Nein, Stoffel!" schluchzte er, als er zu Daniel rannte und versuchte, den Staubsauger aufzukriegen.  
  
Daniel kniete sich neben seinen verzweifelten Sohn und öffnete das Gehäuse für ihn. Vorsichtig entfernte er den Staubsaugerbeutel und sah hinein, als er auch schon ein regloses Fellknäuel zwischen den Schnipseln erspäht hatte.  
  
"Oh Johnny, es tut mir so leid. Das wollte ich wirklich nicht," versuchte er ihn zu trösten, als sein Kind das leblose Tierchen sah. Der Anblick seines Jungen, der mit rotgeweinten Augen und tropfender Nase neben ihm hockte, brach ihm fast das Herz. Ausgerechnet in diesem mehr als unpassenden Moment entfuhr ihm wieder ein kräftiger Nieser.  
  
HATSCHU!  
  
~~~  
  
Nachdem Daniel telefonisch dem äusserst verständnisvollen General erklärt hatte was passiert war, und dass er sich ein wenig für die Arbeit verspäten würde, hielten er und Johnny im Garten ihres Hauses eine letzte Andacht für Zwerghamster Stoffel ab. Johnny war sichtlich geknickt und Daniel's schlechtes Gewissen blühte auf zu neuen Höhen.  
  
"Nun, was können wir über Stoffel sagen?" begann er.  
  
Es waren nicht nur seine Schuldgefühle, die Daniel zu schaffen machten. Er kam sich in diesem Moment auch ziemlich lächerlich vor.  
  
Ein unterdrücktes Kichern von der anderen Seite des Gartenzaunes ließ ihn wissen, dass Mr. Randolph indirekt die Trauerzeremonie verfolgte und er es offensichtlich sehr unterhaltsam fand. Daniel hatten die überflüssigen und nervigen Ratschläge seinen älteren Nachbarn stets kalt gelassen. Doch jetzt ärgerte es ihn maßlos ausgerechnet in dieser, für ihn eher peinlichen Situation, von diesem Mann beobachtet worden zu sein. Die helle Kinderstimme seines Sohnes, die vor Emotionen leicht anfing zu beben, lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das unmittelbare Geschehen.  
  
"Er war so süß und flauschig... und sehr lieb...," begann Johnny seinen kleinen Freund aus kindlicher Sichtweise zu beschreiben und Daniel kam in diesem Augenblick auf die Idee, dem Kindergarten einen neuen Zwerghamster zu spenden, da die anderen Kinder vermutlich ebenso traurig über den Verlust dieses Fussels-auf-vier-Beinen sein würden, wie sein kleiner Sohn. Daniel blickte in den wolkenlosen Himmel über ihn und fragte sich, was er und Johnny in Zukunft noch alles gemeinsam bewältigen sollten.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Zwei Monate später hastete Major Carter durch die engen Flure des Stargatecenters. Als sie Daniels Büro erreicht hatte, klopfte sie kurz an und trat ein, ohne auf eine Erlaubnis aus dem Büroinneren zu warten.  
  
Dort fand sie Daniel, über seinen Schreibtisch gebeugt und tief in Übersetzungen vergraben. Um ihn herum lagen eine Vielzahl von kleineren Artefakten über den ganzen Schreibtisch verstreut, die es noch zu katalogisieren galt und die zwei leeren Päckchen Kaffee in seinem Papierkorb liessen den Hohegrad seines gegenwärtigen Stresslevels vermuten. Normalerweise erledigten Daniels Assistenten die Katalogiesierungen, doch leider war einer momentan mit SG2 auf Mission und die andere lag Zuhause mit Bronchitis im Bett. Kurz um, die Menge der anfallenden Arbeit drohte Daniel regelrecht zu erschlagen.  
  
"Daniel? Was machen Sie noch hier?"  
  
"Oh, hey Sam. Wo sollte ich denn sonst sein?" fragte Daniel verwundert, ohne seinen Blick dabei von seiner Arbeit zu wenden.  
  
"Wollten Sie Johnny denn nicht von der Schule abholen?"  
  
Nachdem Daniel vor einigen Wochen mit einem Pädagogen über Johnny gesprochen und Johnny einige Intelligenz- und Wissenstests mit sehr guten Ergebnissen abgelegt hatte, wurde er vorzeitig auf Probe eingeschult. Johnny ging mit Begeisterung in die Schule und wusste sich bereits gegenüber seinen älteren Mitschülern zu behaupten. Zu Daniels Erleichterung hatte sein Sohn dort auch schon einige Freunde gefunden und er war froh, dass sein Sohn in der jetzigen Situation ausgeglichen und viel glücklicher zu sein schien.  
  
"Erst um halb zwei, Sam." antwortete Daniel geistesabwesend.  
  
"Daniel! Es ist bereits viertel vor zwei!"  
  
"WAS?!"  
  
Daniel sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, die Sam's Worte bestätigten. Ohne noch vorher in seine Zivilkleidung zu wechseln schnappte er sich seine Autoschlüssel und eilte an Sam vorbei aus dem Raum, die nur kopfschüttelnd hinter sich die Bürotür zuzog.  
  
"Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend bei Ihnen Zuhause, Daniel!" rief sie ihm hinterher, doch Sam war nicht sicher, ob er sie noch gehört hatte oder nicht.  
  
Auf dem Gang wurde Jack, der gerade auf dem Weg zu Daniel war, beinahe von Daniel über den Haufen gerannt. Doch bevor er protestieren konnte, war Daniel auch schon um die nächste Ecke und rief lediglich noch eine Entschuldigung in Jack's Richtung. Verdutzt sah der Colonel ihm nach.  
  
Sam kam neben ihren Vorgesetzten zum stehen und konnte die Verwirrung des Colonels nur zu gut nachvollziehen. Dieser drehte sich mit einem fragenden Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zu ihr um.  
  
"Können Sie mir verraten was den gestochen hat, Major?"  
  
"Nur die Zeit, Sir. Wie immer."  
  
~~~  
  
Eine knappe halbe Stunde später hatte Daniel endlich die Grundschule erreicht. Als er das Vorzimmer des Direktorats betrat, entdeckte er seinen Sohn, wie er wartend auf einem der Stühle saß.  
  
"Hey, Johnny. Tut mir so leid, dass ich zu spät komme," entschuldigte sich Daniel und beugte sich zu seinem Sohn runter, damit er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.  
  
Doch der kleine Junge blickte nicht auf, sondern spielte weiter mit der Kordel seiner Jacke.  
  
"Das war jetzt schon das Dritte Mal," sagte Johnny und kaute auf seiner schmolligen Unterlippe.  
  
Daniel fühlte sich miserabel. Er nahm sich hiermit vor, sich in Zukunft einen Wecker zu stellen und diesen auf seinen Schreibtisch zu plazieren, damit sowas nicht wieder vorkam.  
  
"Johnny....."  
  
"Ich will jetzt endlich nach Hause." unterbrach ihn sein Sohn, als er vom Stuhl rutschte und mit seiner Büchertasche in der Hand an Daniel vorbei aus dem Vorzimmer lief.  
  
"Perfekt." murmelte Daniel und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass eine junge Frau, vermutlich eine der Lehrerinnen, in der Tür zum Direktorzimmer stand und ihn etwas komisch ansah.  
  
Peinlich berührt zwang er sich wieder in eine aufrechte Haltung und lächelte verlegen. Die Frau war schlank, etwa Ende Zwanzig bis Anfang Dreissig und hatte schulterlanges braunes Haar. Zu seiner Erleichterung lächelte sie zurück und er dachte sich unwillkürlich, wie hübsch sie aussah.  
  
"Sie sind Doktor Jackson?" fragte sie freundlich und reichte ihm ihre Hand.  
  
"Äh, ja. Das bin ich." und nahm ihre Hand.  
  
"Mein Name ist Miss Summers. Ich bin Johnny's Lehrerin."  
  
"......."  
  
Daniel öffnete zwar seinen Mund, vergaß aber sofort was er sagen wollte. Er konnte spüren, wie ihm die Röte in die Wangen schoss, als Miss Summers ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.  
  
"Ich möchte Ihnen bei dieser Gelegenheit gleich sagen, dass Johnny ein wirklich kluger und wohlerzogener Junge ist und das ich froh bin, ihn in meiner Klasse zu haben. Ich hoffe Sie entschuldigen mir, wenn ich Sie so direkt darauf anspreche. Aber es kommt mir manchmal vor, als würde er sich ein bisschen verloren vorkommen."  
  
Daniel war überrascht.  
  
"Uhm, ich dachte, er hätte hier bereits Freunde gefunden. Er schwärmt regelrecht von der Schule..."  
  
"Oh, die hat er auch! Er hat sich hier in der kurzen Zeit erstaunlich gut eingelebt. Ich dachte auch eher an seine, na ja, Gefühlswelt. Wann immer er sich unbeobachtet fühlt, scheint er ein bisschen traurig zu werden."  
  
"Nun ja, er hat erst vor kurzem seine Mutter verloren....und seinen Zwerghamster. Hinzu kommt, dass ich mich in der Vaterrolle auch noch nicht so sicher fühle..."  
  
"Vielleicht wäre es eine gute Idee, ihn direkt darauf anzusprechen und ihn zum Reden zu ermuntern. Ich glaube, ihm fehlt die Gewissheit mit jemandem reden zu können, der ihm nahe steht."  
  
Daniel dachte kurz über die Worte der Lehrerin nach und nickte zustimmend. Ihm wurde klar, dass es nicht ausreichte einfach nur Zuhause zu sein, wenn Johnny es auch war. Der Junge war sein Sohn und wie er selbst neigte Johnny dazu, sich zu verschliessen und seine Gefühle in sich hinein zu fressen. Apropos Johnny...  
  
"Oh Gott, ich stehe hier und Johnny wartet bestimmt schon lange am Auto. Ich sollte jetzt wirklich gehen." versuchte Daniel sich zu entschuldigen.  
  
"Ja, natürlich. Lassen Sie ihn nicht noch länger warten, Dr. Jackson." lächelte sie verständnisvoll.  
  
"Es hat mich sehr gefreut Sie kennen zu lernen, Miss Summers."  
  
Daniel war sicher, dass seine Gesichtsfarbe mittlerweile die einer Tomate gleichen musste und versuchte seinen Blick auf eines der Wandbilder zu fokussieren, statt auf ihre großen blau-grauen Augen.  
  
"Es hat mich auch gefreut." grinste sie und schien über irgendetwas amüsiert zu sein.  
  
"Äh, ich äh, werde jetzt gehen," stammelte er doch schien sich aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht von ihr lösen zu können.  
  
"Es wäre bestimmt einfacher, wenn Sie meine Hand loslassen würden, Dr. Jackson," lachte sie und als Daniel sah, dass er noch immer ihre Hand festhielt, wäre er aus Scham am liebsten im Erdboden versunken.  
  
"Oh, tut mir leid. Wie unangenehm. Äh, aber nicht wie Sie vielleicht denken! Es war schön....nur mir...oh Gott, ich plappere, oder?" //Wo waren nur diese verfluchten Goa'uld, wenn man sie gerade brauchen könnte?!//  
  
In einem kleinen Anfall von Panik bekam er seinen Körper endlich wieder unter Kontrolle und ließ ihre Hand los. Im dem Moment jedoch, als er sich hastig zur Tür drehte, wurde diese schwungvoll von aussen aufgestossen und rammte frontal Daniel's Nase. Der taumelte benommen zurück und stützte sich, um nicht sein Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, gegen die Wand. Mit einer Hand hielt er die Tür weiterhin auf Abstand für den Fall, dass jemand auf die Idee kommen sollte einen zweiten Versuch zu unternehmen und die Tür erneut gegen seine Nase zu stossen, während er die andere Hand vor seine blutige Nase hielt.  
  
"Dr. Jackson!" rief Miss Summers erschrocken und suchte schnell ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Tasche, dass sie ihm sogleich gegen seine Nase presste, um den Fluss der Blutung zu stoppen.  
  
"Au!" rief er vor Schmerz auf.  
  
"Daddy?!"  
  
"John?" fragte Daniel erstaunt und blickte mit tränenden Augen auf den kleinen farbigen Blob, den er neben der Tür ausmachen konnte.  
  
"Dad, habe ich Dir schon wieder weh getan?" fragte das Kind besorgt.  
  
"Was? Aber nein. Das war nur ein Unfall, Johnny. Wie damals im Badezimmer. Du hast keine Schuld." näselte Daniel durch das Taschentuch.  
  
//Was konnte der Junge auch dafür, dass er Tolpatsch-Gene von seinem Vater geerbt hatte// dachte sich Daniel. Gott, er wollte nur noch so schnell wie möglich nach Hause.  
  
"Ich werde Sie am besten gleich zur Schulkrankenschwester bringen. Ich bin sicher, sie ist noch im Haus." schlug Miss Summers vor.  
  
Sie konnte einfach nicht umhin, diesen aussergewöhnlichen und etwas ungeschickten jungen Mann, sehr sympatisch zu finden.  
  
"Nein! Es geht schon. Sehen Sie, es blutet auch schon fast gar nicht mehr. Trotzdem vielen Dank. Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Summers."  
  
Während sich Daniel noch immer mit einer Hand das Taschentuch vor die Nase drückte, fasste er mit der anderen Hand seinen Sohn am Kragen und schob ihn vor sich her und aus dem Vorzimmer hinaus.  
  
Diese Situation war mehr als peinlich für ihn gewesen. Dabei hatte er schon Hoffnung geschöpft, dass er durch seinen, nicht immer gefahrlosen, Job im Stargatecenter mittlerweile etwas selbstsicherer geworden sein müsste. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass die Jahre als stolpernder Bücherwurm endlich hinter ihm lagen. Ha! Von wegen!  
  
Als er im Auto endlich Johnny in seinem Kindersitz festgeschnallt hatte, und zwar ohne ihn zu strangulieren, und Daniel wieder hinter dem Lenkrad saß, fühlte er sich wieder einigermaßen in Sicherheit. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, doch als er den Wagen gerade vom Parkplatz manövrierte, sah er Miss Summers an der Eingangstür des Schulgebäudes stehen, die ihn mit einem besorgten //oder mitleidigen// Gesichtsausdruck nachsah.  
  
"Daaad?"  
  
//Oh Gott, was kommt jetzt???// "Was ist, Johnny?"  
  
"Darf ich heute abend so lange aufbleiben, um mir mit Onkel Teal´C den Film 'Spaceballs' anzusehen? Er hat mir erzählt, dass er ihn sich schon so lange mit uns allen ansehen wollte, es aber nie geklappt hat."  
  
//Neiiiiin! Verdammt, wie konnte ein einzelner Mann an einem einzigen Tag nur so viel vergessen?! Der DVD-Abend war schon seit 1 Woche geplant, seit der General ihnen ein verlängertes Wochenende genehmigt hatte.//  
  
"Bitte darf ich, Daddy?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Wenigstens hatte seine Nase aufgehört zu bluten.  
  
~~~  
  
Auf dem Rückweg machten die beiden noch kurz Halt beim nächsten Supermarkt, um ein paar Knabbereien und Eiskrem für den DVD-Abend einzukaufen. Jedes SG1-Mitglied hatte seine Lieblings Eiskremesorte, doch über die Marke waren sie sich alle einig: Ben & Jerry's! Etwas Besseres gab es auf dem ganzen Planeten Erde nicht. 'Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough' für Sam, 'Caramel Chew Chew' für Jack, 'Chunky Monkey' für Teal´C, 'Phish Food' für Johnny und für sich selbst angelte Daniel 'Chocolate Fudge Brownie' aus dem Eisregal.  
  
Der Abend verlief überaus harmonisch und entspannt. Johnny hatte sich zwischen seine beiden Lieblingsonkels gedrückt und schaufelt glücklich mit einem großen Löffel das Schoko/Marshmellow-Eis in sich hinein. Teal´C und Jack taten natürlich dasselbe, während sie sich alle herrlich über den Film 'Spaceballs' amüsierten.  
  
Die lockere Stimmung wurde jedoch jäh unterbrochen durch das Klingeln von Daniel's Telefon. Widerwillig stand Daniel auf und ging mit dem schnurlosen Telefon aus dem Raum, um die anderen beim Fernsehen nicht zu stören. Als er kurz danach wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, war seine gute Stimmung dahin.  
  
"Das war gerade General Hammond. Ich soll sofort ins Stargatecenter kommen."  
  
"Was ist passiert?" fragte Jack, als er sein Eis auf dem Wohnzimmertisch abstellte und sich von der Couch erhob.  
  
"SG3 hat Probleme und sie brauchen mich sofort für Verhandlungen."  
  
Daniel konnte nicht genauer ins Detail gehen, solange sein kleiner Sohn mithörte. Er durfte kein Risiko eingehen.  
  
"Wir fahren sofort los."  
  
"Nein, Jack. Der General sagte, dass er nur Teal´C und mich braucht. Mit etwas Glück ist das ganze in wenigen Stunden über die Bühne. Aber wenn Sie, oder Sam, vielleicht Johnny über Nacht mit zu sich nach Hause nehmen könnten?"  
  
Die zwei Männer blickten zur Couch, von der aus Johnny mit großen Augen die Konversation verfolgt hatte. Es gefiel Jack nicht, wenn sein Team auseinander gerissen wurde und er nicht selber ein Auge auf Daniel hatte. Niemand wusste besser als er, dass Daniel gefährliche Situationen wie ein Magnet anzog. Jack atmete tief durch und lenkte schliesslich ein.  
  
"Also gut, Daniel. Dann nehme ich heute Abend Ihren kleinen Spross mit nach Hause. Aber sehen Sie zu, dass Sie so schnell wie möglich wiederkommen, bevor mir der Fratz noch meinen Eisschrank leergefuttert hat."  
  
Daniel und Sam mussten lachen, was Jack auch beabsichtigt hatte. Nichts war schlimmer, als einen schönen Abend mit einer schlechten Stimmung zu beenden.  
  
Daniel verabschiedete sich kurz von seinem Sohn, ermahnte ihn ja brav zu sein und auf das zu hören, was Jack und Sam ihm sagten. In Jack's Fall erklärte ihm Daniel jedoch einige Ausnahmefälle, denn der Colonel hatte seiner Meinung nach einige aussergewöhnliche Vorstellungen darüber, was Kinder unter Spass verstehen könnten. Ausserdem sollte sich Johnny bloss nicht wieder irgendein Pelztier andrehen lassen.  
  
Dann gab er Jack seine Haustierschlüssel, drückte seinen Jungen noch einmal fest an sich und verabschiedete sich zusammen mit Teal´C mit dem Versprechen, in Kürze wieder zurück zu sein und den DVD-Abend -mal wieder- nachzuholen.  
  
~~~  
  
Stunden später, während der kleine Johnny friedlich in Jack's Gästezimmer schlief, war die Situation auf P4Z-998, zu der Daniel und Teal´C geschickt worden waren, plötzlich und völlig unerwartet eskaliert.  
  
Während die SG-Teams mit ihren P-90 abfeuernd zurück zum Stargate rannten, fielen feindliche Jaffa in das Dorf ein und richteten ihre Stabwaffen auf alles, was ihnen in die Quere kam. In dem Chaos waren Daniel und Teal´C getrennt worden und während Teal´C fast das Stargate erreicht hatte, schien alles um Daniel herum zu explodieren.  
  
Schwer verletzt stürzte er zu Boden, die Schmerzen der riesige Wunde in seiner Seite raubten ihm regelrecht den Atem. Wie aus der Ferne vernahm er Teal´C's Stimme, die ihm zurief und er wusste in dem Augenblick, dass Teal´C nicht in der Lage war, ihn aus dieser Situation helfen zu können.  
  
Bevor die Welt um ihn herum ins Dunkel driftete, schweiften seine letzten Gedanken zu der einen Sache in seinem Leben, von der er jetzt ganz klar wusste, dass sie die Wichtigste war, die ihm je widerfuhr. Mit letzten Kraft murmelte er den Namen seines Sohnes.  
  
"Johnny.... ."  
  
Dann hüllte sich alles in Dunkelheit.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Bitte, bitte Feedback! ( 


End file.
